Conviviendo en una lata super reforzada
by Belzer
Summary: Tres chicas y un chico pasando más de una noche en un espacio cerrado... Si eso no es una receta para el desastre, no se que diablos lo sea.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de esta historia. Enjoyyyy.

* * *

Esa mañana de sábado había iniciado como muchas otras…

Con una explosión espectacular que había mandado el techo de la casa 20 metros al aire, cortesía de la genio en miniatura residente. Cuando solo la mitad del techo cayó de vuelta a su posición original, pues el resto iba camino a Colorado, Lisa, con su actitud estoica de siempre, dijo lo único que podía en un caso así…

—Rayos.

* * *

Los chicos Loud estaban agolpados en la cocina, excepto por Lisa que estaba en la habitación de sus padres. Era verdad que habían firmado un contrato con su hija en cierto día de las bromas donde se comprometían a no castigarla bajo ciertas circunstancias, pero dicho contrato no incluía mandar el techo, total o parcialmente, a otro estado, así que allí estaba la niña, de pie ante sus padres que hacían lo posible por mantener la calma.

—Déjame ver si entendí. —Dijo Lynn Sr. —Estabas trabajando en un reactor de fusión en frío que pudiera producir chocolate blanco al mismo tiempo y accidentalmente, mezclaste azúcar mascabada con plutonio enriquecido, que no se cómo lo obtuviste y no quiero imaginar como lo hiciste, lo que provocó que nuestro techo saliera volando, y una parte de él está atravesando el espacio aéreo del país mientras hablamos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—En general, si, unidad paterna.

—Lisa, esta vez te sobrepasaste. —fue el turno de Rita. —Tu descuido y falta de precaución terminaron por dejar a buena parte de tus hermanos sin techo, y eso sin mencionar el ático. Tienes suerte de que no haya habido nada valioso en la parte que desapareció.

—Supongo que deberé financiar el costo de las remodelaciones derivadas de mis actividades, como de costumbre. —La castaña de gafas comenzó a calcular cuánto habría que desembolsar para la reparación en esta ocasión.

—No se trata solo de dinero esta vez, jovencita. —Lynn retomó la pregunta mientras ignoraba por enésima vez que su hija tenía una cuenta propia bastante gordita. —Se trata de responsabilidad, y creo que hay una forma de asegurarnos de que comprendas con mayor detalle lo que eso representa.

Lynn Sr. fue a la cocina, con Rita y Lisa tras sus pasos. Al ver al resto de sus hijos apelotonados allí (Sin duda debatiéndose en si debían ir a escuchar el chisme o ver a quien mandarían.), preguntó rápidamente quienes habían ganado una vista panorámica al cielo no solicitada. Lincoln, Lucy, Lynn y las gemelas levantaron la mano.

—Bien. Lisa, tengo la lección perfecta para ti. Hasta que el techo haya sido reparado, Lola y Lana dormirán en tú habitación, mientras Lily dormirá con nosotros.

Las niñas quedaron boquiabiertas por un momento, sobre todo Lisa, quien de inmediato le preguntó a su padre el porqué de ese arreglo.

—Porque creo que es justo que puedas darle a tus hermanas mayores un espacio para compensar lo que hiciste.

—¿Y dónde dormiremos nosotros? —preguntó Lincoln a nombre de Lynn, Lucy y él mismo.

—Dormirán en el bunker que Lisa construyó, y ella, como buena anfitriona, se quedará con ustedes.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —dijeron los cuatro niños al mismo tiempo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. —replicó Lisa. —El espacio interior de mi bunker está optimizado para que solo una persona pueda vivir en un estado de…

—Estuvimos en ese bunker el día de las bromas. —interrumpió Rita. —Y sé que puedes acondicionarlo para que todos puedan estar allí, al menos mientras se arregla el techo. Y como fue tú responsabilidad que tuviéramos que llegar a este punto, será tú responsabilidad como buena anfitriona que ese bunker esté en buenas condiciones para esta noche.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, jovencita. —respondió el padre de familia al reclamo de su hija cuatroañera. —Vas a preparar ese bunker para que tus hermanos y tú puedan estar cómodos, o no podrás realizar un solo experimento más ni acudir a ninguna actividad relacionada con la ciencia por un mes.

La premio Nobel de la familia tuvo que admitir su derrota. No había forma de ganar esta lucha, así que puso manos a la obra para hacer todo lo posible para que su refugio a prueba de cabezas nucleares, meteoros y pañales sucios fuera habitable.

* * *

Pronto la noche cayó sobre Royal Woods, encontrando a Lincoln y Lynn afuera del bunker de Lisa, esperando con algunas de sus cosas a que su hermanita les indicara que podían pasar.

—¿Cuántos días tendremos que quedarnos aquí? —El peliblanco no estaba nada emocionado con tener que pasar los siguientes días en un sitio distinto a su habitación, a diferencia de Lynn que parecía ser un poco más optimista.

—Pues no me quejo para nada. Estoy seguro que las paredes son lo suficientemente sólidas para resistir mis mejores tiros.

—Yo espero que sea lo suficientemente lúgubre para mí.

Linc y Lynn saltaron del susto al escuchar a Lucy. Podrían haber jurado que no había nadie más en metros a la redonda.

¿Y habían escuchado un órgano y el graznido de un cuervo?

—Seguro que mi cabello es blanco por cosas como estas, Lucy.

La gótica sonrió.

—Parece que pensamos lo mismo. —retomó la palabra Lucy, notando en que sus hermanos no venían realmente cargados. Mientras ella llevaba su ataúd, seguramente haciendo las funciones de maleta, y su busto de Edwin, la atleta llevaba una mochila donde llevaba su ropa, así como una especie de red llena de pelotas, seguramente para que no hubiera una falta de pelotas en su habitación provisional. Linc, por su parte, llevaba solo su propia mochila con lo necesario para un fin de semana, su lap, una consola portátil y claro, a Bun Bun.

La escotilla del bunker finalmente se abrió, revelando la silueta de su hermanita genio.

—Bienvenidos sean a este santuario, hermanos. Tengan cuidado al entrar.

Poco a poco, Lucy, Lynn y Lincoln entraron al bunker, quedando decepcionados al observar su interior. El lugar era más pequeño que una habitación normal, tenía algunas lámparas fluorescentes, un trío de sacos para dormir y las aberturas que en circunstancias normales, permitirían disparar a los enemigos que tratasen de atacar, pero de eso a considerarlo habitable para más de un día…

—Creo que hay más espacio en el viejo calentador del sótano. —exclamó Lynn nada más puso un pie dentro.

—Eso parece a simple vista, mi poco atenta unidad fraterna mayor. —dijo Lisa con condescendencia. —Pero si prestas más atención, notarás que estás de pie sobre una escotilla. Te pido que te muevas para poder abrirla.

La atleta hizo lo que se le dijo y apenas a tiempo, pues al presionar un botón, la escotilla se abrió, revelando una escalerilla de caracol. Lynn dejó que su curiosidad sacara lo mejor de ella y fue la primera en bajar. Lo que observó le hizo cambiar su opinión sobre el bunker.

Estaba en un sitio que tenía más o menos el mismo tamaño que la cocina. La decoración era bastante espartana al consistir en algunos posters de deportes, Melancolía de los Vampiros y Ace Savvy. Había tres objetos metálicos que seguramente tenían la función de cómodas y una, si, solo una cama tamaño King Size. Esto último provocó la curiosidad de los tres hermanos Loud no llamados Lisa.

—Es todo lo que pude lograr en tan poco tiempo. Tuve que cobrar algunos favores al Pentágono por esto.

—¿Y no pudieron haberte dado al menos, cuatro camas en vez de una? —preguntó el peliblanco.

—¿Cuatro camas para al menos, uno o dos días de estadía aquí? No lo creo. Además, cuando dejemos de usarla para descansar, servirá para hacer varios experimentos gracias al ADN que obtendré.

—¿Y cómo obtendrás dicho ADN? —pregunto Lucy esta vez.

—¿Acaso dije ADN? Quise decir donas. Si, eso. —negó Lisa mientras sonreía como el gato que se comió al canario.

Los hermanos eligieron rápidamente sus propias mesas de noche, donde guardaron lo que necesitaban, salvo Lynn que sostenía algo en su mano derecha.

—¡Hey, Lincoln! ¡Piensa rápido!

—¿Por qué ha… —Y Linc no pudo decir nada más porque terminó con una de las calcetas sucias de su hermana justo en la boca.

—El baño está por allá. —señaló la cuatroañera al ver a su hermano retorciéndose del asco. No iba a permitir que se vomitara allí. El hombre del plan entró a la puerta automática que su hermanita le había indicado, solo para salir 3 segundos después con una cara de fastidio.

—Hay un agujero en el suelo donde debería haber un retrete.

Exasperada, la niña genio repitió que solo había logrado instalar algunas cosas, y lamentablemente, un retrete era una de las que estaban pendientes.

—Pero no se te olvidó instalar una cámara allí, ¿cierto?

Aquí Lucy y Lynn voltearon a ver a su hermanita con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Cámara? Debe haber sido un error en tú percepción, hermano. Te aseguro que no hay nada allí salvo lo necesario para eliminar los desechos.

Y la sonrisa de Lisa no era para nada atemorizante ni delatora. Claro que no. Como creen…

Esta vez todos entraron al baño y en efecto, había un agujero en el suelo junto a una pequeña consola con un botón que decía "Bajarle". El agujero terminaba en un embudo con una pequeña compuerta y nada más.

—Creí haber visto una lente, pero supongo lo aluciné, considerando la tremenda bomba de gas que tuve en la boca. Puagh.

Todos salieron de allí y continuaron con lo suyo. Para cuando dieron las 10 de la noche, Rita les llamó a través de un interfono para recordarles que era hora de dormir. Afortunadamente, la cama era lo suficientemente grande para que los cuatro estuvieran allí sin problemas.

—Me encantaría proseguir con mis estudios para desacreditar la teoría de la relatividad, pero no sería "buena anfitriona" si eso les impide dormir.

—Tienes toda la razón. —completó la atleta. —Y yo no sería buena invitada si no te ayudara en tus estudios sobre equipos de cocina.

Lisa observó a su hermana con extrañeza mientras se metía a la cama. —Actualmente no estoy conduciendo experimento alguno sobre enseres domésticos, Lynn.

—Pues creo que deberías investigar… SOBRE HORNOS DANESEEEEES.

Y Lynn liberó su mortífero gas tras asegurarse de que su hermanita quedara debajo de las sábanas. Lincoln y Lucy, ya familiarizados con las costumbres de su hermana mayor, lograron escapar en cuanto oyeron "equipos de cocina".

—Nunca… pensé… COF COF… que el bunker debía ser… a prueba de… COF COF… ataques químicos… lanzados desde su interior.

—Uno aprende algo nuevo todos los días, hermanita. —dijo entre risas la pequeña bomba de gas con patas llamada Lynn Loud.

Tras ventilar la habitación y que Lynn se aseguró de que Colmillos dormiría lejos de donde pudiera almorzársela, los cuatro Loud se acomodaron en la cama e intentaron dormir. Como era de esperarse, la joven atleta se puso a arrojar una pelota contra la pared para ayudarse a dormir. Linc no se quejó realmente, Lucy se sentía arrullada y Lisa usaba una versión modificada de los tapones para oídos que su hermano compró hacía tiempo. Eso no fue lo interesante. Para nada. Lo interesante sucedió como a las 3.

Lincoln tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño, o lo que fuera que era ese agujero. Solo había un pequeño problema… Lucy estaba abrazada a él por la derecha, Lynn por la izquierda, y Lisa se había enredado alrededor de sus piernas. Y con la vejiga casi a punto de reventar, el peliblanco dio un suspiro rematado por un "Rayos".

Primero intentó zafarse de la atleta, pero cuando esta sintió movimiento, le aplico un candado en el cuello mientras murmuraba algo sobre darle a Mascarita Sagrada su merecido. Una vez que Linc pudo respirar de nuevo, intentó zafarse de Lucy, pero esta le mordió el brazo mientras decía algo como "Siempre estaremos juntos, Edwin". Por último, trató de mover a Lisa lentamente con sus piernas. La pequeña genio sacó del bolsillo de su pijama una pequeña pistolita que cabía perfectamente en la mano de una de las muñecas de Lola, aunque la pistolita era en realidad una Taser. Una que funcionaba como las de tamaño normal...

… y con el triple de potencia de una normal.

Colmillos dormía en la parte exterior del bunker, aunque su sueño se vio interrumpido cuando un pequeño flashazo se hizo visible a través de la escotilla en el piso. Cabe señalar que esa escotilla era hermética.

En el centro de la cama yacían cuatro chicos bien tostados, con sus cabellos peinados al estilo afro mientras la sábana que los cubría se hacía cenizas. Y cosa curiosa, aun con ese peinado, los ojos de Lucy seguían ocultos.

—Mi vacía vida pasó ante mis ojos como un doloroso rayo de desesperanza. —dijo Lucy mientras tosía humo.

—Seguro Luan habría dicho algo gracioso. —contribuyó Lynn mientras su cabello lanzaba chispazos.

—¿Por qué duermes con algo así, Lisa? —preguntó Lincoln, cuyo cabello brillaba como foquito de navidad.

—Paranoia… aunque creo que debí haber hecho mejor mis cálculos. —respondió la niña mientras sus gafas se evaporaban al igual que su peluca.

La cama resistió sin problemas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuatro agotados y aun algo achicharrados niños salieron del bunker para ir al baño y cumplir con su rutina diaria. Sobra decir que fueron los últimos de la fila. También sobra decir que Lynn estaba considerando liberar algo de tensión con ayuda de Lisa (Léase, _en_ Lisa.). Esto motivó a la niña a pedir apoyo a sus contactos en el Pentágono para que enviaran a los mejores contratistas que el gobierno, con dinero de los contribuyentes, claro, podía pagar.

A pesar de la eficiencia de los contratistas, el techo no estuvo listo para esa noche, así que los cuatro exiliados tuvieron que dormir en el bunker de nuevo, aunque al menos, ahora ya había un retrete. No hubo nuevos incidentes a medianoche. No señor. Eso ya hubiera sido demasiado.

Los incidentes al despertar, por otro lado...

* * *

Lo primero que el chico sintió es que su cabeza estaba atrapada en algo que aunque firme, era cálido y suave al mismo tiempo. Lo segundo que sintió es que su mano estaba tocando algo suave y terso, aunque plano. También se sentía cálido y parecía subir y bajar con un ritmo pausado. Todo esto hacía sentir a Lincoln muy bien, como si fuera un bebé en el regazo de su madre.

" _Qué sensación tan cálida y agradable… Quisiera nunca despertar… Quisiera volver a tener la edad de Lana y Lola."_

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos… pero no podía ver mucho porque estaba debajo de la sábana. (Lisa diseñó una de reemplazo a prueba de electricidad y de hornos daneses.) Muy despacio, fue moviendo la sábana con su mano libre para no despertar a sus hermanas, aunque no tenía idea de si seguían dormidas o no. La cama era muy grande para notarlo. El chico sintió que su prisión se movía despacio, al igual que la superficie donde tenía posada su mano.

—Mmmm… Otros 5 minutos, mami…

—Ohhh… si quieres otros 5 minutos de golpes, por mí encantada.

Qué curioso, pensó Lincoln. Esa voz sonaba a la de Lynn cuando estaba lo suficientemente molesta para moler a alguien a palos… Qué interesante sueño…

Esperen…

—¡¿5 minutos de golpes!?

El chico de levantó súbitamente al mismo tiempo que tiraban de la sábana. Fue cuando el peliblanco comprendió que su vida estaba por terminar.

Lo que su mano había estado tocando era el pecho de Lucy, mientras que lo que había aprisionado su cabeza eran las piernas de Lynn. Viendo en la situación en que estaba, Lincoln dijo lo único que era medianamente posible en esa situación.

—… Rayos.

Lo que siguió fueron 10 de los más salvajes y brutales minutos de violencia innecesaria jamás antes registrados en la historia de la humanidad y Lisa grabó cada doloroso momento. Por propósitos científicos, desde luego.

Luna había salido para pasear a Charles, cuando notó que sus hermanas comenzaron a salir del bunker. Lynn lucía muy molesta, mientras que Lucy... no había forma de saber cómo se sentía.

—¿Mala noche, hermana? —preguntó la rockera con una sonrisa, la cual mutó en una expresión de asombro cuando Lincoln apareció. —¡Por los dioses del rock! ¿Qué te pasó, Lincoln?

El chico había salido tambaleándose del bunker y trastabillaba al caminar, aunque habría caminado chistoso de todas formas, pues tenía el elástico de sus calzoncillos hasta la cabeza.

—No preguntes… —respondió el peliblanco con un tono de voz muy parecido al de Lola.

—Interesante… No imaginaba que la tela con la que se fabrica la ropa interior masculina tuviera tales propiedades elásticas. —Esa era Lisa, quien anotaba en una libreta su último descubrimiento.

—¿Quiero saber que diablos pasó? —terminó preguntándole Luna a la minigenio.

—No, no quieres saber.

—Eso pensé.

* * *

Para alegría de Linc y las demás, las renovaciones en su hogar concluyeron esa tarde y los exiliados podrían regresar a sus habitaciones. Cuando entró a su habitación, el peliblanco finalmente supo que todo había terminado.

—Porque en una casa tan grande como esta, uno necesita tener un refugio seguro donde estar a salvo… y donde no sucedan accidentes que terminen en golpizas… Lucy pega más duro de lo que parece.

Finalmente las cosas regresaban a la normalidad y para las 10 y media, Linc estaba listo para dormir. Lisa, por el contrario, seguía muy despierta pues había perdido algo.

—¿Dónde habré dejado mi Taser miniatura? Santa ciencia… Tendré que peinar el bunker a primera hora.

El peliblanco decidió prepararse arrojándose a su cama… sin darse cuenta de que había algo pegado en su espalda.

Luna y Luan ya habían apagado sus luces y estaban listas para encontrarse con Morfeo, pero un resplandor como si un relámpago hubiera caído a la mitad del pasillo logró que se les quitara el sueño, aun si solo duró como 3 segundos.

Ellas, junto al resto de las hermanas, salieron al pasillo, justo a tiempo para ver como la puerta de Lincoln se convertía en una pila de cenizas.

—Así que que allí quedó mi Taser. —comentó Lisa mientras apuntaba algunas cosas. Las demás fueron corriendo a ver al chico, que lucía como si hubiera sido ahumado por no menos de 20 minutos.

—Veo que tú cuarto renovado es toda una experiencia electrizante. Jajajajajaja. ¿Entienden?

¿Y qué dijo Lincoln?

—Parafraseando a Lori, literalmente, rayos.

* * *

Saludos a todos. Esta historia que acaban de leer la comencé a trabajar desde la semana pasada, pero el bloqueo que tenía no me dejaba avanzar. Afortunadamente, el minimaratón que me eché con los episodios estrenados la semana pasada me dio la motivación para terminar esta joyita junto con el capítulo de Dulce Pesadilla que ya leyeron xDDD

Espero se hayan divertido leyendo esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla. Nos veremos pronto, mon amis, y muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.


End file.
